


blow the man down

by freedomatsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn't honestly expect me to pass up on a good ole blowjob fic did you? Set somewhere in the middle of the six weeks, just past the four week mark. However very similar to the sheriff station sneak peak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blow the man down

“Grilled cheese just the way you like it.” Killian announced as he stepped through the doorway and delivered the paper bag lunch from Granny’s. He was beaming from ear-to-ear and Emma felt her heart flutter at how _endearing_ he was like this. She loved _all_ parts of the man; when he was the doting and _kinda_ fluffy boyfriend and when he had that dark look of lust in his eyes and she could see the pirate within him come out.

“And?” Emma questioned leadingly, partially opening the bag but _not_ opening it yet until he answered. She looked up at him, enjoying the way he was rubbing her back, practically rocking on his heels with pride.

“Fries?”

Emma _tsked_ , “Onion rings.”

Killian raked his hand over his face, his cheeks going red with embarrassment. “I can go back and get onion rings, love. I should have _remembered_.”

“It’s fine Killian! I love both.” Emma laughed softly and intended to touch his… _leg_ maybe? But instead of touching wherever she’d _intended_ to touch, her hand grazed the subtle bulge in his leather trousers. Her ears burned hot and she pulled her hand away slowly, which made it _more_ obvious where her hand had been.

Killian’s eyes widened a little, lashes fluttering. “You sure you don’t want me to go back?” His words came out strained, “I don’t mind at all.”

Emma bit down on her bottom lip, looking up at him. She’d been staring at the bulge hadn’t she? Had he _noticed_? With him standing beside her it was at the perfect height to catch her attention. “No, it’s fine. You should definitely stay here.” She glanced at _it_ again, before looking towards the computer screen she’d been staring at before he showed up.

There was no way in hell she was going to be thinking about work now.

“What were you working on?” Killian questioned, his hand still rubbing over her back. He had _definitely_ caught her staring, hadn’t he? It wasn’t like she hadn’t _seen_ him over the past four weeks or so. She’d seen _a lot_ of him. All over Storybrooke. Wherever they could get a few minutes alone.

But the Sheriff Station was _risky_ business. Especially with her playing Sheriff alongside her. He liked to show up at all hours of the day, like he was waiting to catch them doing something he’d _claim_ he didn’t approve of. Despite their similar ages, David still had the strong desire to play Dad, which drove Emma up the wall. He huffed and puffed every time they kissed in the loft before family dinners.

Doing what she was thinking about was like asking for David to have a stroke. If he walked in and caught Killian with his pants down around his knees and Emma’s mouth wrapped around him, they’d have to explain to the entire town why David dropped dead in their presence.

“ _Emma_?”

She blinked, looking at his crotch again, before she lifted her gaze up to his face. _Dammit_. “What?”

“I asked what you’re working on.” Killian cocked his head to the side, a hint of a smirk quirking at the corners of his lips.

Emma swallowed thickly, looking at the computer screen again. “Stuff.” She couldn’t think of anything but the fact that she wanted to take advantage of the position they were in. She wasn’t even _hungry_ … well, she _was_ , but not for the grilled cheese sitting on her desk.

“ _Stuff_?”

Emma arched a brow as she looked up at him. “But not what I _want_ to be doing.”

He toyed with her hair, amusement lighting up his eyes. “And what’s that?”

She always felt so much _bolder_ with him. He would never judge her for her actions. Emma bit down on her bottom lip, looking towards the security camera. She snapped her fingers and an electrical sound cracked through the air. “ _You_.” She said lowly, leaning towards him, resting her chin against his leg as she looked up at him.

Killian’s eyes widened and a satisfied smirk spread across his lips. “I’ve no qualms against that, Swan.”

Emma traced her fingers over his cock, dragging her pointer and middle finger along the outline of it through his pants. “Want me to _hoist_ your sail Captain?”

He laughed, combing his fingers through her hair, tucking the strands behind her ears. “Not the time nor the place for pirating puns, love.” Killian remarked, his voice a little lower than it typically was as she continued to trace her fingers over him.

She puckered out her bottom lip, batting her lashes up at him. “My pirate puns are _always_ acceptable.” Emma told him, pressing her lips against him through his trousers. “Unless you want me to take me, myself, and puns and set sail alone?”

Killian shook his head, his eyes transfixed on her as she _slowly_ unzipped his trousers. “Your puns are a gift to humanity, Emma.”

“That’s what I thought you said.” Emma grinned impishly as his cock sprang free from the confines of his pants. The bastard _never_ wore undergarments, even though he complained about the way the zipper rubbed against him. She had a feeling it was because he never wanted to be encumbered by them in moments like _this_.

“A damn marvel. That’s what they are.” Killian said thickly.

Emma brushed her lips along his shaft, curling her fingers around the base of his cock. She kept her eyes on his face as she slowly stroked him, teasing him as his cock hardened beneath her touch. “Have I mentioned recently, how _impressively_ large you are Captain?”

“ _No_.” Killian’s eyes fell closed as a low groan passed his lips. “You definitely haven’t.”

Emma flicked her tongue out over the head of his cock, before closing her lips around just the very head of him. Her fingers continued to slide along his length. She _hummed_ , knowing exactly what that would do for him. She pulled back with a satisfied _pop_ , licking her lips as she looked up at him. “Well, _Captain_ , you’re a _very_ big man.”

Killian groaned, his hips rocking forward as she started to pick up the pace of her hand. “ _Emma_.”

She returned her mouth to where it had been, taking more of him into her mouth. She groaned around him as she _slowly_ took as much of him in, until he was hitting the back of her throat. Emma started to bob her head as she dragged her mouth over his length.

Her tongue teasingly pressed against the sensitive underside of his cock as she worked him, loving the _power_ she had in this position. Sure she sitting wasn’t typically a position of power when someone was standing above you, but it was when you had their cock in your mouth and they’re whimpering your name.

Emma gripped at his hips, drawing him in a little closer to her as she took him in that _little_ bit more. It made her thighs press together, wishing for relief of her own, and the seam of her jeans only meant to torment rather than sate.

The look on his face was _pure sex_. His lips were parted in a never ending whisper of her name, tangled with curses and groans. Killian’s head had fallen forward, lashes fluttering as he watched her _devour_ him.

It wasn’t the first time they’d done this. Far from it. They’d barely gotten to the end of the week before they were fumbling into his room at the Inn and _finally_ consummating this burgeoning romance. How the hell had they lasted as long as they had? However, it was the _first_ time they’d done this in a risky place like the Sheriff Station. Which, honestly, seemed to sweeten the moment.

Killian was jerking at her hair, his hips rocking forward slightly. He was _close_. Her fingers brushed over his balls as she took him in a little deeper, hollowing out her cheeks as she dragged her mouth along his length _again_ and _again_.

“ _Emma_!”

He barely got her name out before his release hit. She didn’t relent until she’d all but sucked him dry, pulling back with a wet pop and a pleased grin plastered to her lips. She made a show for him, swallowing dramatically and licking her lips.

Killian wore a lazy smile, his cheeks flushed, and his eyes half lidded. He brushed his thumb over her bottom lip, “Bloody _hell_.”

Emma grinned at him, pulling his pants back up over his ass and tucking him away once more. “Always happy to please.” She drawled out, shifting uncomfortably again. Knowing how much pleasure he got from _her_ had an effect on her senses.

“Emma? Killian?”

 _David_.

Emma sat up straighter, reaching for the bag of grilled cheese. “Yeah?” She called back, trying not to sound as guilty as she felt.

Killian took a few steps backwards, letting out a heavy sigh. “Later.” He promised her, brushing his hand over her back as he reached into the bag and stole a fry.

“I was just checking to see if you were in.” David said, giving them a look as he stepped into her office. “Everything alright?”

Emma nodded, taking a big bite of her grilled cheese. She was certain her cheeks were bright red. “ _Perfect_.” She lied through her teeth, thankful that her mouth was full of grilled cheese and not her pirate’s cock. If David had shown up a _minute_ earlier… “Just incredibly frustrated with these ancient computers.”

 _Frustrated_ was an understatement and not about the damn computer.

“We don’t have the budget to upgrade.” David shrugged and joined them behind her desk, stealing a fry from the bag. “These are cold.”

“Got caught up chatting with the Belle on the way back over here,” Killian said, scratching at his ear nervously, his typical too-bright nervous smile spreading over his face. “Speaking of which, do you want me to go grab those onion rings for you, love?”

“If she doesn’t want them, I do.” David said with a laugh, eating another fry, regardless of the fact it was cold.

Killian rolled his eyes. “Two orders of onion rings coming up.” He said dryly as he headed for the door. If David wasn’t looking as suspicious as he was, she would have offered to go with him, just to finish what they’d started. But it wasn’t going to work out that way for her. “See you in a few ticks.”

“Aye aye Captain.” Emma smirked at him, catching his gaze before he vanished out the door. _Later_. They had plenty of nows and laters. There was no pressing danger, no dragons or villains to defeat, they had an infinite amount of time to fulfil all their wildest desires. 


End file.
